Recuerdos de un ayer
by Abis le black
Summary: Jack frost es un huérfano a cargo e su abuelo DON. Norte, conoce a Hipo cuando son niños y el amor junto con la felicidad, pasaran muchas cosas mientras ellos estan apunto de separarce,mientras yo les contare el porque de su amor. pesimo pero denle un oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hipo Horrendo Abedejo III, ese era su nombre, aunque varios decían que Horrendo era lo opuesto que él era, después de todo era una copia de su madre, si bien ahora era aun hermosa en su juventud era mucho más hermosa y él le hacía honor a esa belleza.

Tan lindo es con esos ojos verdes como el jade, una piel bronceada a la perfección, un cuerpo esbelto, cabello castaño que destellaba como rojiso a la luz del sol, pero sobretodo esas pecas que marcaban únicamente sus mejillas dando un toque infantil, bueno ahora le daban un toque infantil dado que ya ha cumplido 15 años, dado que antes, en palabras de su autonombrado protector y único con derecho a reclamar la virginidad de Hipo, Jack Frost segundo, esas pecas le hacían verse adorable como un gatito.

…hipo de 6 año jack de 7…..

Era una tarde nublada pero aun así calida, Jack veía como llegaba un nuevo vecino al vecindario, un tranquilo suburbio con mas de unos 4 niños sin contar a Jack, claro que había una escuela donde habían mas niños, pero en ese vecindario de cierto prestigio solo existían , Patapest y su hermana Astrid (primos de hipo en esta historia), Merida y rapunzel, sibien todos eran amigos desde su nacimiento y el menor patapest tenía 6 años, no había mpas gente cerca para hacer algo a lo grande según Jack.

Asi que no nos sorprende que el pequeño Jack se emocionara con los nuevos vecinos y la posibilidad de que hubieran mas amigos con quienes bromear, espero durante semanas hasta que en inicios de las vacaciones llego un camión, se desiliciono al ver que todo eran cosas de adultos, y mas aun cuando del carro solo bajaron una señora (muy hermosa a los hojos del pequeño) y un señor (aterrador y fuerte según el propio Jack), pero se quedo viendo como la señora sacaba de la mano a una criaturita pequeña, una niña de ojos verdes, con el cabello largo y de un color casi rojiso que a diferencia de Merida estaba peinado y caía sobre los hombros, Jack sintió ganas de seguir viendo, pero al verse descubierto por la pequeña y su padre se oculto, ¿seria vergüenza de ser descubierto espiando, o quizás la timidez del primer flechazo del idiota de Cupido?, cualquiera que fuese la razón el se oculto.

Hipo apenas cumplia los seis años, sus padres esperaron hasta las vacaciones apra mudarce a la ciudad de las rosas (ya saben donde vide Sheldon), o bueno cerca a la ciudad, donde su hijo podría tener una mejor educación, dado que a vista de sus padres era un pequeño genio, pero el pequeño hipo tenia un defecto, era tan lindo que a cualquier escuela que fuera siempre conseguía pretendientes y no amigos, claso que eso ocaciono que varios padres se quejaran por "incitar a los niños a un compartamiento homosexual", pero el pequeño nunca fue conciente, hasta ese dia.

Era evidente que la familia de Hipo era observada, el se dio cuenta y vio al pequeño niño de ojos azules y pelo castaño oscuro, cuando su padre vio que veía volteo a ver, pero justo cuando su madre iba a ver también el pequeño desapareció.

-hipo vamos a saludar a los vecino ¿quieres?- dijo su madre tomando la mano del pequeño

-¿y las cosas mamí?-

-de eso se encaraga tu padre

Se dirigieron a la casa, Jack moria de miedo por haber sido descubierto, si le decían a su abuelo, seguro el gran y diciplinario de Don Norte, como le llamaban, le haría añicos por un comportamiento inapropiado de un cabellero, pero no fue así, escucho risas, unos comentarios, que su abuelo pronunciaba la palabra esta arriba y luego viendo con detenimiento la puerta como su angelito aparecia.

-hola soy hipo, tu nuevo vecino, tengo seis año- se presento sin notar como el mayor estaba ruborizado y semi bueno no semi, mas bien totalmente estúpido.

-ho ho hola, yo soy Jack y soy tu admirador, tengo siete años- dijo nervioso sin percatarce de la frase

-¿admirador?- el tono era de duda, y sus ojos brillantes no ayudaban a calmar los nervios de jack

-dije admirador?, jaja quise decir ad… administrador-

-eso no tiene sentido

-claro que si soy el administrador de … de la diversión, si eso, y si quieres divertirte tienes que salis solo con migo-

-¿he?, no entiendo, eres muy raro- dijo hipo dándole poca importancia al niño

-oye no me ignores que soy el niño mas guapo y genial que vas a conocer-

-ha si, que bien, oye hay mas niños de nuestra edad- ignorando olímpico

-si pero yo soy mejor que ellos- dijo jack algo altanero y desesperado por la atención

-si, bueno, me presentas con ellos- hipo quería conocer a mas gente y que fueran menos Jackescos (palabra del pequeño que luego emplearía para referirse a su amigo / amante / acosador / viola..)

-bueno pero con una condición- dijo Jack tomando la mano de hipo, este ultimo sin notar el nerviosismo

-¿Cuál?-

-que seas mi primera novia-

Momentos después mientras Don Norte hablaba con la madre de Hipo se escucho un "NO ES CIERTO" y luego un golpe, para dar paso a un Jack con el ojo negro y un hipo aparentemente enojado.

-abuelo voy a presentar a hipo con los muchachos-

-cariño paso algo?- dijo la madre viendo como hipo estaba molesto

-nada, ya todo bien verdad Jack

-si mi vida- otro golpe

Salienron por la puerta dejando a una madre con ganas de reirce junto a un abuelo de lo mas consernado pero no sorprendido, sabia que jack estaba feliz porque esa sonrisa era la que tenia cuando sus padre y su hermana estaban vivos, y la madre de Hipo estaba totalmente muerte de la risa pensando que su niño seria igualito a ella cuando se casara, después de todo Estoico es fuerte pero ella era mas.

-valla juventud de estos días, pensar que su hija seria la primera novia de mi Jack –

-jaja no diga eso por favor- dijo un poco avergonzada

-¿Por qué no? Nunca había visto a Jack llamar a alguien con tanto cariño en años-

-jaja al parecer se enojara cuando le diga algo-

-que es? A caso su niña ya tiene alguien? No quiero que jack se le rompa el corazón-

-no, no es eso, es solo que-

- si- el abuelo estaba ilusionado, alfin Jack tendría alguien a quiena mar

-es un niño no una niña-

Después de un largo rato Don Norte despertó de su desmayo, claro que al inicio dijo que no era posible, que el juraba por su barba que era una niña, claro que el hecho que fuera chico explicaría porque había golpeado a Jack, si recordaba bien su difunto hijo era igual a Jack en aspecto y carácter, y no le sorprendería que de buenas a primeras intentara besarlo, claro que eso se lo guardo, el convenio que do que si Jack e Hipo querían seguir viendoce y eso no les hacia daño ellos no interferirían.

En la noche de ese primer día Jack hablo con emosio de cómo Jack y los demás jugaban de donde habían ido, de cómo Jack le ayudo a atrapar insectos, enfin la platica era mas Jack que otra cosa, y siempre con una sonrisa que se le veía únicamente cuando estaba leyendo libros. En la casa vecina mas cercana el pequeño Jack le contaba como había conocido a la niña mas bonita, de cómo intento hacerle crees que era niño pero según su pensaiento el era demasiado listo para caer en esa trampa, aun que según su historia todos los demás le habían creido, y que al parecer patapest y Astrid eran sus primos.

Sin duda ambos estaban contentos, vasta decir que almenos proahora Norte no tenia intenciones de revelar ese pequeño secreto, aunque algo estricto algo de diversión no le hacia mal a nadie, además así Jack podría seguir siendo feliz al ver a la niña de sus ojos.

-regresamos-

Era tiempo de entrar a la preparatoria de nuevo y tanto Hipo como Jack y sus amigos sabían que eso significaba algo, que no había hombre heterosexual, gay o bisexual que no le hubiera puesta el ojo a Hipo, después de todo parecía muy delicado, sin duda así seria, dado que ese primer día tanto Hipo como Astrid habían rechazado mas de 7 candidatos casa uno, hipo solo se entero de 7 otros 5 habian sido salvajamente golpeados por Jack Frost, y apenas iniciaba el dia, sin duda Jack no saldría pronto de detención si eso continuaba.


	2. Chapter 2origen del apodo

Ya era de mañana, como siempre Jack estaba en su ventana junto a Chimuelo, ya era muy común que el peliblando entrara, mas aveces en las noches cuando no podía dormir amenos que abrazara a su dragoncito verde.

…..el origen del apodo…..

Había pasado un año Jack con lo idiota que era y lo obstinado seguía diciendo que hipo era niña, de hecho la madre del menor veía con ternura como Jack llevaba rosas o flores cuando iba a ver a su hijo, claro que algunas veces esas visitas terminaban con un Jack apaleado y un hipo rojo de ira y vergüenza, y es que el pequeño a pesar de parece un angel quería darle un beso a Hipo con toda su alma.

-por favor, solo uno- rogaba el aun castaño de Jack

-que no quiero-

-solo uno y ya-

-si tanto quieres un beso pideseo a Astrid-

-pero es rubia, ami no me gustan rubias-

-Merida-

-es muy peliroja-

Rapunzel-

-ya te dije que no me gustan rubias, además tu m e gustas mucho jack estaba muy cerca de esos labios

-que no- golpe en los bajos y ganaba hipo este asalto

Un aolorido Jack salía por la entrada, la madre de hipo ya sabia que había pasado, y como siempre se despedia diciando que su hijo es muy necio pero que siguiera intentando, eso animaba a jack pero no entendía porque decía Hijo y no hija, quizás a hipo no le gustaba ser niña, unque fuera la mas bonita.

Ahora ya estaban en clases Jack era un total payaso en su salón, Hipo era el mas aplicado, encuanto a los otros Astrid y Merida se dedicaban a hablar de luchas con patapest y rapunzel le decía a hipo consejos de bellesa para atraer mas a Jack, claro que el nombrado simpre estaba cerca con sus amigos vigilando que nadie sospechoso se asercara a su Novia, aunque claro para todos era sabido que hipo era niño, todos menos Jack que seguía diciendo que eran novios.

-y es asi como debes de areglarte para que Jack se fije mas en ti-

-rapun, puedo ir al baño ya llevas casi media hora y no aguanto las ganas-

-hipo asi nunca seras una dama y terminaras como esas- señalo a la ruba y la peliroja

-¿Qué has dicho?- merida la miraba con enojo

-lo que escucharon, hipo tiene que ser mas delicado y no tan tosco como ustedes-

-ven aquí y repítelo arpía de falsos rubios-

-ja te lo repito peliroja de baja moral-

Si aunque tenían 8 años sabían hablar muy bien, y mas insultarce, mientras las tres peleaban como era la costumbre semanal hipo por primera vez se fue al baño de la escuela, generalmente se aguantaba hasta la casa pero ese dia había tomado mucha agua dado que jack le regalo un jugo de naranja (su favorito), Jack al ver que iba al baño lo siguió sin ser notado, pero se sorprendió al ver que entraba al de niños.

-si esta con otro juro que mato al desgraciado que quiere quitármela-

Se adentro detrás de hipo y se sorprendió al ver que hipo tenia… esa cosa, se suponía que solo los niños tenían esa cosa, el era niño y el la tenia, hipo era niña no podía tenerlo, quizás si, uno nunca sabe, o no?.

-hipo- dijo apenado

-ahh que haces aquí idiota- dijo tapandoce las partes nobles

-solo quería saber porque te metiste al baño de niños-

-idiota soy un niño-

Con eso fulmino a Jack, todo tenia sentido, esos fuertes golpes, la manera ruda de actuar aveces, que le gsutaran los deportes, que fuera tan buena en vidiojuegos, que no le gustara que el la besara, y sobretodo porque todos le decían el en lugar de ella, un año, un año entero tras un chico.

-JACK-

Ahora se levantaba, era de noche, la luna brillaba, noto que hipo estaba con el, al parecer estaban en su cuarto, y el menor dormía con un libro de dragones a medio leer, sin perder tiempo se levanto y acomodo al mas bajito en la cama junto a el.

-sabes hipo, soñé que eras niño, pero no me importa, aun te quiero igual, eres mi novia-

El pequeño vio los delicados labios rosas del ojiverde, las pecas traviesas, y como respiraba tan pacíficamente, se inclino y le dio un beso, sin duda era cierto que dormía como un tronco, Jack siguió besando esos labios, sabían dulce y le gustaba ese sabor, siguió hasta que sintió un impacto en cu mejilla.

-Jack….-

-no hipo no me peugues, solo quería un beso-

-si quiero ser tu novio-

-¿eh?, enserio por que entonces …. Ouch porque a mi?- y otro golpe directo al abdomen

-eres un idiota-

-sigue dormido y asi me pega-

Al parecer el pequeño no había abierto sus ojos entodo ese rato, y quizás nisiqueira estaba conciente de lo que decía, eso puso triste al pequeño jack pero aun asi le dio otro beso y se gano otro ojo morado.

-pero que te paso Jack?-

-no preguntes, si tu fuiste quien lo causo- el menor miraba a jack y este lo a cusaba

-pero si yo solo estaba preocupado-

-bueno no importa ahora que somos novios te doy permiso que me pegues-

-idiota yo nunca dije eso- golpeo a jack de nuevo cuando este intento robarle un beso matutino

-jaja algún dia caeras mi dragoncito

-que juventud, ojala hipo fuera una chica asi no me preocuparica tanto- don norte había escuchado todo desde ayer en la noche y hoy en la mañana asi que solo deayuno mientras los pequeños peleaban y bajaban a comer, por alguna extraña razón desde ese dia Jack invitaba a hipo a dormir o se quedaba a dormir, a pesar de amanecer golpeado.

-hipo apurate y cambiate-

-podrías por lo menos mirar a otro lado o disimular mejor-

-¿Por qué? A tu gato no le dices eso-

-por que el no es tan pervertido como tu-

-pero yo no soy pervertido, solo superviso que te coloques bien la ropa-

-bien pero ningún truco-

Jack observaba como casi siempre como el menor se desvestía, su espalda era ancha pero en comparación a la de Jack era pequeña y delicada, piernas fuertes pero delicadas al igual que sus brazos que casi no exhibían musculatura, y el trasero de hipo, la parte que le gustaba ver más, siempre desde hace 2 años que empezó a ver a hipo así, Jack sacaba al gato esperando cuando Hipo viera su enorme erección y finalmente su fantasía de tenerlo se hiciera realidad, pero enserio que el pequeño era necio y no se dejaba hacer nada, incluso los besos que Jack le robaba eran motivos de salir con un ojo morado y hace unos meses con una costilla rota, el pequeño dragoncito tenía fuerza.


	3. Chapter 3 sueños rotos

Sueños rotos

Jack estaba en detencion por octava vez en el año, la causa era simple, unos idioras y a los ojos de Jack malditos pervertidos que no dejaban tranquilo a Hipo, si no recordaba mal eran 4 chicos del equipo de futbol americano, uno de ellos el que parecía el líder intento besar a SU hipo a la fuerza, el apareció y termino con todos ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque Hipo podía hacerlo el sabia que no lo haría, era demasiado blanco como para hacerlo, seguro que si se enojaba los dejaba peor de cómo Jack loa había dejado, pero esperar no era un opción para Frost, esperar suponía ver como otro hombre besaba a hipo, así que ahora estaba en detención, ya había terminado sus tareas, podía haber estado con hipo en la bilioteca o entrenando con su equipo de Karate pero no el idiota del director no entendía que solo defendía a su mejor amigo y novia de la infancia.

Hipo se encontraba en biblioteca, una costumbre que tenia siempre, claro que ahora le faltaba Jack al lado, aunque eso era a veces costumbre cuando los idiotas no recordaban que Jack era su mejor amigo y a luz de todos su pareja de por vida, la costumbre era salir de la escuela el se iba a estudiar o leer un poco, jack lo seguía o se iba con su equipo de Karate, a veces solamente salían y se iban juntos a casa, otras veces salían a la plaza con todos los amigos de la infancia.

-Hipo , ¿Por qué no te marchas? A Jack le falta aun media hora –

-no puedo Astrid, sabes que es costumbre y el se va a enojar

-para no ser su novio actúas como una novia-

- Astrid ya deja eso, sabes que yo solo miro como a un….

-ya lo se primito, un amigo, pero la verdad se miran muy bien juntos, además si solo miras como un amigo ¿Por qué dejas que te robe tantos besos?-

- tu sabes que ya es una costumbre, desde que somos pequeño-

-claro di lo que quieras, yo me adelanto a casa primito-

-ok y los otros?

-están en la plaza iré con ellos después, tienes que checar tu celular mas seguido hoy vamos al cine

-¿enserio?

-si, Hipo tu lo propusiste, uff que bueno que Jack te conoce tan bien, el te lo recordaría cuando salieran-

-ya veo- hipo se puso un poco rojo ante el comentario

-bueno nos vemos y dile a Jack que no te viole antes de llegar al cine, o si lo hace que tome fotos

-astrid eres una pervertida de primera- hipo estaba un poco rojo

- ternurita te pones rojo aun, bye-

Hipo se quedo solito en la biblioteca (porque el diminutivo, porque a mí me parece muy lindo)recordaba las palabras de Astrid y si el quería a jack como algo mas que un amigo pero no quería aceptarlo, no era miedo, sus padres ya hasta incitaban a jack a proponerle matrimonio, sus amigos les hacían burla y las amigas hasta tomaban fotos y le decían a jack que no se detuviera solo con los besos, en definitiva no era miedo, pero por alguna razón no quería lastimar a jack, sabia que no lo lastimaría ni jack a el, pero sentía que si se hacían novios jack nunca alcanzaría su sueño.

-Hipo 10 años Jack 11 años-

Eran las 8 am del viernes, Hipo dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, el pequeño dormía con una playera larga que lo hacía ver mucho mas pequeño y solo unos bóxers, esa costumbre la adopto de su mejor amigo y auto proclamado novio, desde hace dos años cuando jack lo invito a dormir y por el calor se quedaban solo en bóxer y playera asi que Hipo adopto esa costumbre, ahora se levantaba y miraba una sombra sobre en su ventana.

-hola hipo-

-Jack deja de meterte por la ventana, sabes que tengo puerta-

-que chiste tendría usar la puerta si puedo usar la ventana

-un dia de estos la rama se va a romper y te vas a herir

-ahora te preocupas por mi, valla si que te he cautivado- poso en forma sexy

-eres un idiota

-no soy un idiota solo estoy enamorado

-ya deja de decir eso-

Salieron rumbo a la escuela, el dia fue normal, Astrid y patapest hablando con Hipo, Merida peleando con Rapunzel sobre algún asunto femenino, Jack abrazaba a hipo cuando veía como algún alumno lo miraba.

-y hablando del futuro, cuando sean grandes cual es su sueño?- pregunto patapest de forma inocente

-el mio es ser una bailarina de valet- dijo rapunzel

-claro que si vaca inmunda- respondió merida

-ps claro que si marimacha de pelo rojo

-que has dicho arpía?

-ya has oído

-cálmense, merida cuál es tu sueño para el futuro?- calmo patapest a sus amigas

-es simple el mio es ser

-la novia de Astrid seguro, ambas son tan lesbianas- comento rapunzel ganándose una patada de Astrid

-OUCH salvaje

-idiota que merida sea lesbiana no implica que yo también

Una discusión se formo y Jack miraba junto a Hipo, hipo se estaba riendo y a Jack le pareció lo mas hermoso del mundo.

-hipo?

-que pasa jack?

-queria saber porque no quieres ser mi novio?

-Jack no es que no quiera serlo, es solo que…

-Solo que?

-oigan chicos y ustedes que sueñan para el futuro'? – pregunto Astrid quien había notado que Jack e hipo no estaban en la conversación

-si chicos ustedes que sueños tienen? El mio es ser policía- dijo patapet

-si y el mio aunque superior al de la rubia falsa, es modesto, solo ser senadora- dijo Merida

-el mio llegar a ser técnica del equipo de soccer- dijo Astrid emosionada

-ahora quien se de ustedes dos se anima a deri su sueño- dijo merida

-Jack vamos dinos tu sueño, seguro involucra a Hipo no'?- asevero en tono de pregunta la pequeña Astrid

-bueno si involucra a Hipo-

-dinos Jack- animaron todos

-no, jack no dirá nada, y menos siendo explícitos- hipo estaba rojo por pensar cual seria el sueño de Jack que lo involucraba

-vamos primito no seas aguafiesta- le pidió Astrid

-esta bien, dinos Jack- dijo hipo algo resignado

-bueno, verán es algo tonoto, pero no me molestaría tener un mal empleo, me conformo con tener algún empleo que pueda mantener a una familia, es decir, ya saben, hijos, que hipo y yo tuviéramos hijos y nose tener una boda –

Hipo era consciente de todo, tener hijos no era algo que pudieran hacer ellos, el quería estar con Jack, pero si hacia eso Jack nunca tendría la familia que soñaba, solo escuchava como Jack relataba el porque se su sueño, el ya sabia porque, los padres y la hermana de jack habían muerto un invierno, el sobrevivió por que se quedo con su abuelo, iban en el carro y una nevada se los quito, desde entonces jack aveces se deprimía y no podía dormir, claro que cuando eso pasaba Don Norte le pedia favro a hipo que se quedara en la casa o que dejara a Jack dormir con el, claro que fingía estar molesto pero le gustaba sentir a Jack pero nunca podría desifrar porque amanecía golpeado el pobre Jack, por un momento el corazón de hipo se partió al pensar que no podría hacer realidad el sueño de Jack, ese dia había decidido pedirle a Jack que fuera su novio pero al escuchar eso no pudo hacerlo.

-tu hipo?- pregunto rapunzel al ver que el pequeño parecía deprimido, y es que ella si amaba un poco a ese niño

-no lo se, quizás irme de aquí, muy lejos a una isla, no lose-

Jack se puso triste eso lo hirió, es que acaso hipo no quería estar con el para siempre, ¿Qué había hecho mal para que hipo no lo amara?, no sabia que hacer, se sentía herido pero sin duda los ojos de hipo estaban tristes, el conocía a su amigo y novio no oficial, el sabia que esos ojos eran de tristeza.

Llego la salida, Jack buscaba a hipo en la biblioteca, en la sala de Karete pensando que olvido sus horarios y fue a buscarlo como siempre, después fue con Astrid que practicaba en el equipo de soccer femenil quien le dijo que hipo se había ido a casa antes, jack salió corriendo tras hipo.

-Hipo, HIPO, HIPO detente- decía jack corriendo

Hipo solo pensaba en correr, estaba llorando y no quería que Jack lo viera.

-Vamos detente

-que necio es

-ya sabes que soy muy persistente y no te dejare ir

-déjame solo Jack

Hipo llego a su casa, cerro con llave pero sintió como Jack usaba la llave que le dieron sus padres para abrir, subió a su cuarto y cerro, también cerró la ventana por dentro (afuera estaba un pequeño candado del cual solo Jack y su padre tenían la llave para que el primero pudiera entrar cuando no pudiera dormir, un acuerdo con Don Norte).

-hipo déjame entrar, por favor, solo déjame entrar

-no quiero, no quiero verte

-dime porque?

-te amo Jack- pronuncio tan bajo que el otro ni se dio cuenta

Llego la noche los padres de Hipo llegaron, su madre amenazo con derrumbar la puerta, su padre con dejarlo sin salir, peor nada funciono, le pidieron a Jack que les contara que paso, pero aun asi no entendían el comportamiento de Hipo, llevaron a Jack a casa (solo una casa de distancia) esa noche Jack no pudo dormir, salió y vio la ventana de Hipo, no podría entrar a abrazarlo, no podía dormir sin eso, se quedo viendo a la luna, los rallos golpeaban su cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos azules miraban a Hipo dormir, se levanto y fue a la rama del árbol por donde siemrpe entraba, vio como seguía llorando entre sueños, quería entrar y besarlo para calmarlo, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, pero como hacerlo si no podría entrar y segundo ni siquiera sabia que estaba mal.

En medio de la noche cercana la madrugada Jack estaba con ojeras, pero seguía afuera de su casa viendo a su vecino, amigo y novio, no pudo evitar notar a un gato negro de ojos verdes como los de hipo cerca de la casa de el, bajo y hagarro al pequeño, le faltaban aun dientes, estaba pequeño, seguro aun era bebe, lo tomo y el pequeño le clavo las garras y lo vio con sus orbes verdes.

-me recuerdas a alguien pequeño.

Lo llevo a su casa, con trabajo lo baño y recibió arañazos en sus brazos, lo seco y le platico de Hipo, el pequeño gato era muy lindo, le nombro Hipo segundo, después Jack Jr, después Hijack, pero el animalito parecía no querer esos nombre, se olvido del problema con Hipo, se levanto y fue a la ventana del menor para mostrarle al pequeño gato, Hipo adoraba los gatos pero nunca quiso comprar uno, quito el candado externo, intento abrir pero no funciono, los recuerdos lo inundaron y no se dio cuenta cuando hipo abrió la ventana.

-que haces aquí?

-quería que vieras esto

Jack mostro al pequeño gato que se aferro a hipo como reconociéndolo como su dueño, Hipo había abierto la ventana porque vio las ojeras de Jack, se sintió culpable de que Jack no durmiera, Hipo se olvido de su pena por un momento y contemplo a su nueva mascota.

-de quien es?

-lo encontré en la noche

-saliste de noche?

-no podía dormir, y quería ver si estabas bien

-gra, gracias Jack- el pequeño se sonrojo ante la preocupación de su amigo

-y bien, te gusta?

-si, mucho

-entocnes te lo regalo

-que?, pero mis padres?

-solo di que yo te lo di, después arreglamos todo

-gracias jack, pero es tas bien?, estas sangrando- hipo vio los brazos de jack llenos de arañazos y uno aun no cicatrizados

-si, ahora si- vio a hipo y no se resistió a besarlo y el pequeño respondió ese beso

Jack estaba en la gloria, su amado de años le respodia un beso y hasta ahora no habían golpes, ojos morados o un increíble dolor, solo un beso de amor.

-no me has golpeado- jack estaba sorprendido

-claro que no, es por el regalo

-entonces te regañare cosas mas seguido

-idiota- dijo mientras lo golpeaba

Detrás de la puesta los padres del ojiverde escuchavan como su hijo reia junto a jack

-valla que ese Jack sabe como tratar a Hipo- dijo Estoico algo celoso por no poder hacer rerir a su pequeño primogenito

-querido sabes que ya no es mas un bebe verdad?

-lo se pero aun así

-ya querido solo no te alteres, pero creo que Jack le regalo un gato

-que? Ahora lo compra con mascotas?

-no creo que eso sea lo que el intenta hacer

Hipo seguía riendo por que el gatito le lamia y le hacia cosquillas, discutía con Jack que nombre ponerle, según Jack jr y seria su primer hijo, hipo se puso triste pero el mayor lo beso recibiendo un golpe por su acto, al final decidieron ponerle chimuelo porque aun le faltaban dientes, salieron del cuarto y pasaron a desayunar, el padre de Hipo miraba con algo de fastidio a Jacj, mientras su esposa los miraba con ternura, al escuchar que chimuelo era su primer hijo Estoico persiguió a Jack, sus esposa a Estoico, Hipo a Jack y chimuelo a su nuevo dueño.

Chimuelo era un racordatorio a hipo, que quizás algún dia aun que no pudiera hacer realidad el sueño de Jack el seria una razón para que sonriera, el seria algún día la luz que guiara a Jack a ese sueño, aunque sea el propio el que nos e cumpla.

-regresemos al presente connuestros amigos de 15 y 16-

Hipo seguía leyendo, estaba concentrado porque aun esperaba a Jack, y faltaban 15 minutos para que saliera, estaba tan concentrado que cuando sintió un beso en su cuello instintivamente salto y golpeo la cara de su atacante.

-pero que demonios haces?-

-es tu culpa por besarme Jack, sabes queno debes hacer eso

-haa creo que estoy sangrando

Hipo había hecho que sangrara la nariz de Jack, se había pasado, después de ir a enfermería y que la enfermera sin preguntar les hiciera bromas que hacer cosas sucias en la escuela era por lo que llegaban así, bueno después de eso y mas Hipo llevo a Jack a casa, donde Don Norte aun estbaa ausente, es que ser director de industrias Frost era trabajo diario, aunque tenia la ventaja de tener varios días libres, para resumir Hipo escolto a Jack a su cama.

-oye hipo me ayudas a cambiarme aun siento que esta sangrando-

-esta bien pero solo eso-

-por favor crees que me ariesgare a que me dejes desfigurado?

-puede ser, nunca puedo saberlo contigo

El pequeño de ojos verdes ayudo a Jack a sacar la playera mientras el sostenía los dos tapones en su nariz, se fijo en lo bien formado que estaba el abdomen, después vio los pectorales marcados, los brazos duertes del mayor, se sentía algo excitado el pequeño y también jack por sentir la mirada de Hipo y las manos del pequeño recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-no te muevas Jack ire por algo para limpiarte

-esta bien pero no tardes que es incomodo

Hipo regreso con un paño húmedo, limpio la sangre que había salpicado en los pectorales y abdomen de Jack al levantar la playera, no era mucha pero era una excusa para saciar su curiosidad por esos abdominales.

-ahhg, hipo aun que me pegues pero si gue haciendo eso, disminuye el dolor

-idiota

Hipo estaba masajeando el abdomen de Jack , y al parecer un punto sensible del ojiazul, noto como Jack se acosto en la cama dándole una visión de todo el cuerpo desnudo y la parte inferior abultada que aun no estaba por ser destapada.

-Jack, eres un cerdo,

-¿Por qué si no he hecho nada?

-y ese bulto?

- acaso a ti no te pasa eso

-si pero no lo muestro de esa forma

-no te lo estoy mostrando, esto es mostrar

Jack se bajo el pantalón como pudo quedando en bóxers, no era una escena extraña , bueno si porque era la primera vez que Hipo veía el bulto de alguien, es decir si había compartido recamara con Jack pero nunca había visto esa parte de su amigo.

-eres un cerdo

-el tuyo no dice lo mismo

Hipo se puso de pie lo que delato su propia erección, la cual jack toco un poco con su mano libre, se sentía muy firme, apunto de salir, el mayor tomo la mano del pecoso y la puso en su entrepierna.

-puedes masajear como lo estabas haciendo en mi abdomen

-eres un cerdo Jack Frost

-y tu un aguafiestas, aunque ya lo estas haciendo

El pequeño de ojos verdes no podía creerlo, institivamente lo hacia, masajeaba la entrepierna de Jack, lo hacia con tanto esmero que cuando sintió como jack saco su miembro de sus bóxers el solo se dejo, sentía la mano claida de su amor secreso (si claro secreto), y no aguanto mas para sacar el miembro de Jack, se sorprendió, era grande, para su edad ese miembro estaba muy grande, hipo no podía creerlo, como esque no había visto eso antes.

-al fin te das cuenta- jack exclamo cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante

-pero, si tu nunca habías tenido una erección

-claro que si, todos los días cuando te miro ponerte la ropa , y siemroe intento que lo mires pero tu no me haces caso

-yo, yo , yo lo siento

-no te disculpes, mejor solo ayudame con ese problema

-y tu nariz?

-creo que ya esta mejor

Jack se quito los tapones de la nariz, ya no estaba sangrando pero aun sentía el gusto metalico de ese tejido, hipo seguía en su trabajo igual que Jack, después de un tiempo el menor sintió curiosidad y sin decir nada metió el miembro de Frost en la boca, lo succiono y escucho los gemidos del mayor, escucho como decía que quería mas, que no se detuviera, que amaba eso, Jack tomo a Hipo de los cabllos y lo beso de una manera nueva, las lenguas jugaban por dominar y pro difícil que fuera admitir para Jack Hipo estaba ganado ese juego, y aun así le gustaba a jack ese animo.

-Jack, noc reo que sea correcto seguir

-tienes razón Hipo

-enserio

-si, no es correcto seguir, es lo único que podemos hacer ahora

Jack bajo al miembro del menor, era pequeño en comparación unos 14 cm no mun ancho, pero sumamente duro, estaba húmedo, jack lo lamio haciendo que su pequeño novio diera un gemido y arqueara la espalda, después lo metió en su boca y chupo, esto casi mata al pqueño hipo quien solo gozaba y le dicia a jack que quería mas.

En un punto ambos amantes hicieron un 69, donde después de 30 min jack sintió como hipo se vaciaba, probo el chorro de la semilla de hipo, un sabor salado pero dulce, como hipo, le gusto mucho ese sabor que continuo lamiendo el miembro hasta limpiarlo cosa que éxito al pequeño pecoso, Jack se corrió a los dos minutos que Hipo se había corrido, Hipo recibió todo eso, le gusto mucho el sabor, dulce y a la par con un sabor amargo, como Jack, sin duda le gusto tanto que limpio el mimebro del mayor justo como jack había hecho con el suyo.

-jack, esto me gsuta mucho

-entonces lo podemos repetir no?

-claro

-somos novios?

-no

-porque? Si a ti te gusto eso no?

-si

-me amas ¿

-si

-porque no podemos ser novios?

-no lose jack, solamente dejame….

No hubo continuación Jack lo besaba hambriento de mas contacto, estaban desnudos, sus pantalones estaban lejos, toda su ropa estaba tirada, jack no quería arruinar el momento, si Hipo aun no estaba seguro no había problema, el sabia que ambos se amaban eso era lo importante, mientras besaba a Hipo se recostó en la cama, estaba agiatado y también hipo, el ultimo no hiso intento de hablar, sabia que Jack no necesitaba excusas, así que solo se deo llevar, por los besos del mayor y por el sueño.

…..3 horas mas tarde-

-si señora, Hipo esta aquí con Jack, no creo que llegue a cenar, ya están durmiendo creo que tuvieron un dia agitado, si yo le dire que llamo y que regrese temprano.

Don Norte llego a su casa, subió a ver si estaba Jack pero se encontró con la escena de un Jack sonriente con Hipo arriba de sus pectorales, ambos desnudos y cuiertos por una manta, la ropa de los jóvenes por todo el cuarto y lo ultimo que vio al cerrar la puesta fue como Jack abrazaba posesivamente a Hipo, Don Norte solo susurro un "ese es mi nieto, no todo lo heredaste de tu padre", después se fue y llamo a la madre de Hipo quien estaba esperándolo para cenar.

-que juventud, jaja, Martha si estuvieras aquí para ver a tu nieto, abraza igual como yo te abrazaba cuando eramos jóvenes-

Don norte miraba las fotos, una señora junto a el, a pesar de ser mayor se miraba una singular belleza, un rostro gentil y no tenia el cuerpo delgado pero si una sonrisa amable.

-y tu mi hijo, quizás te sorprenderías de esto, pero quien dice que no se hace lo curas por amor no?

Miraba la imagen de un hombre de unos 30 años junto a una mjuer de 26, el hombre tenia el cabello negro y la mujer castaño claro, ambos de ojos azules, la muejer tenia la piel mas bronceada que el hombre, los rasgos de jack se parecían al del hombre pero la sonrisa sin duda era de su madre, en medio estaba Jack de unos 2 años y ellos cargaban una niña de no mas de 4 meses de cabello castaño claro igua que Jack, Don Norte no recordaba mas por que empezaba a llorar.

-hooo que recuerdos, y ahora tengo que cuidar que Jack no deje embarazado a Hipo, hohoho, que recuerdos, sin duda estarían contentos de ver que Jack es un hombre bien formado-

Don norte cerro su cuarto de estudio, subió a dormir y solo pensaba que ese abrazo que mantenía Jack con Hipo era la evidencia que su pequeño niño ya había encontrado a alguien especial, a alguien que le hiciera olvidar la tragedia y quien sabe, quizás hipo seguiría reparando el corazón de jack y los sueños rotos del menor.


	4. Chapter 4 me gusta ese color

Me gusta ese color

Habian pasado unos dias desde el incidente de haber tenido a Hipo de esa manera, el pequeño no se atrevía a ver a Jack, lo evitaba como podía, desde inventar excusas o salidas improvisadas, hasta el extremo de haber aventado a Merida, Astrid, Rapunzel y Patapez contra él, en las noches no podía entrar al cuarto del pequeño, esta seria la tercera noche que no tendría un sueño decente, ¿porque no podía entrar?, claro tenia la llave del candado exterior, claro podía abrir cualquier cerradura, pero no contaba con que Hipo pondría trampas, desde electrocutarlo hasta casi matarlo con trampas que le lanzaban rocas de dios sabe dodne.

Hoy Jack estaba caminando con su buen amigo Jaime de 16 años igual que Jack pero con un parecido a hipo casi al grado de la familiaridad.

-entonces ¿no es tu novio?

-eso mismo

-¿ya lo hicieron?

-aja

-¿no te quiere ver?

-ya dije que si, lo hicimos, no me habla, pero tú mismo sabes todo lo que pase con Hipo.

-ya ya, hombre si que es un lio, porcierto nunca me has presentado a Hipo, siempre me dejas atrás cuando lo vas a ver

-ahora te lo presentare, amigo te nececito como escudo

-¿escudo?

- me ayudaras

-no es pelidroso

-claro que no – mentira piadosa para el

Jack convenció a su buen amigo Jaime de servirle de escudo a cambio de las galletas que hacia la madre de hipo para el.

-sabes amigo, no se porque no mejor te consigues a a….

Jaime se callo al ver un chico de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro, junto a el estaba dos rubias y na peliroja peleando pro algo de una lesbiana, un chico muy grande de peleo rubio que leia un libro mientras hablaba con ese pqueño de ojso verdes, no podía retirar la mirada de sus sonrisa, esas pecas traviesas, como sus ojos brillaban y lo mirarban a el (bueno a jack ).

-un ángel- murmuro

-HOLA AMOR- jack había visto como Hipo lo miraba, y aprovecho a saludar

-ese es…- pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa sintió como jack lo atrajao a su cuerpo y como una pelirroja lo golpeaba de frente, ahor anetendia que significaba ser el escudo

Después de unos minutos y que Jaime quedara inconsciente, Hipo sin municiones (amigos para arrojar) y Jack finalmente tras ser herido por los golpes del pequeño, finalmente Jack había obtenido al peuqueño Hipo atrapado en sus brazos.

-dejame Jack por favor

-tu sabes que no quieres eso

-si quiero

-NO MIENTAS

Era la primera vez que Jack le gritaba, la primera vez que Jack le usaba ese tono con el, se sentía mal de haber sido la causa de la furia de su amigo, se sentía muy mal, Jack obligo a que lo viera a los ojos, pero Hipo desvio la vista al cabello blanco de Jack.

-Hipo 11 años Jack 12-

-¿Qué haces Hipo?

Jack recibió por respuesta un golpe del pequeño que ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a que jack intentara besarlo o tocarlo, Hipo no le gustaba ser interrumpido cuando leía y menorcuando era por alguna estupidez de Jack.

-¿Por qué siempre me pegas?

-por que siempre me intentas meter mano

-por que me gustas

-ya cállate

-¿Hipo a ti que te gusta?

-La luna

-hipo enserio

-la luna y la nieve

- y yo que quería regalarte algo

-un libro

-algo especial, para que sepas cuanto te amo

-olvidaste mi cumpleaños

-vamos solo fue una vez

-cada año

-hipo por dios solo intento… - hipo beso al pequeño Jack

-ya te dije la luna o la nieve

Jack se fue a su casa después del beso, Hipo no lucia molesto, quizás por la interrupción o quizás por lo de su cumpleaños, no estaba seguro y menos como conseguir la nieve o la luna.

-abuelo

-que pasa jack?

-que tienen en común la luna y la nueve

-ohhh ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas tan rara?- Don Norte ya sabia por que esas preguntas seguramente hiso enojar a Hipo

-hipo dijo que le gustaban esas cosas pero no creo conseguir ninguna solamente para el

-su pongo que sería la plata o el color blanco

-cierto, gracias abuelo-

El pequeño salió a la farmacia acompañado de su abuelo que no dejó que lo acompañara mas a lla de la entrada, después de un poco de tiempo salió con una bolsa negra, Don Norte parecía preocupado, si jack compro condones o algo asi, la sola idea petrifico al pobre abuelo.

En la mañana siguiente Hipo miraba algo plateado junto a el, olía familiar, y el calor se sentía muy familiar, sin duda era jack, lo miro fijamente, no quiso golpearlo porque al parecer estaba muy dormido, solo miraba como el mayor parecía tan tranquilo, ese cabello le gustaba, era guapo aun si su cabello no fuera blanco como a el le gusto, beso a Jack rápidamente en los labios, seguramente ese idiota se meteria en problemas cuando su abuelo descubriera que se tiño el cabello.

-¿Qué ni aun por que me tiñe el cabello de blanco me perdonas?

-quien te dijo que estaba molesto

-pero, tu … tu no me hablabas

-eso es porque estoy leyendo el libro que me diste cuando fuimos al cine- dijo de lomas normal a Jack

-ohhh, porque no habías dicho nada?

-porque no me dejas….- un beso por parte de Jack

-decias?

-olvídalo

Jack fue castigado un mes sin tele o computadora, solo podía visitar a hipo, nunca dejo que su cabello fuera del color original, parecía que el pequeño Hipo lo perdonaba mas fácil que antes, además los golpes eran con menos fuerza cuando lo besaba.

-presente-

Hipo solo pudo besar a Jack en respuesta a su grito, se separo cuando el mayor le dio distancia y salió rumbo a su casa.

-hermano, ayúdame- Jaime estaba hecho trisas literalmente

-perdona –

-¿Quién era el?- aun miraba con un leve sonrojo a ese pequeño

-Hipo, mi futuro esposo

Jaime estaba en problemas, sus ojos miraban al novio no oficial de su mejor amigo, el sabia que eso era malo, Jack había dejado mal heridos a jugadores de Americano e incluso muchos buenos combatientes por menos que eso, miraba como Jack se despedía para ir por el pequeño, sentía celos de Jack, quería a Hipo para el, no era de hermanos pero se había enamorado de esas pecas traviesas.


	5. Chapter 5 complicaciones

Gracias a todos los que me leen, pondré mas si me lo piden, voten cual quieren ver terminada para que esfuerce mas en acabar esa, o ¿les gusta este método?(el capi del que me acuerde), ustedes digan, si desean que escriba algo completamente romántico o puro leemon digan, se aceptan pedidos y desafíos, gracias Guillermo por su apoyo, a thorn y honey, a todos ustedes, seguiré poniendo fics mientras sigan leyendo.

Complicaciones

Jack había retornado a la rutina de espiar a Hipo en las mañanas, el pequeño ya no estaba molesto con Jack, pero el mayor quería repetir el contacto, llegar más lejos con su amigo, y claro el menor no quería eso (si quería pero se hacia el difícil), Jack miraba desde la ventana como Hipo se quitaba la ropa, parecía que el pequeño Chimuelo sabía leer mentes porque en un momento le gruño.

-¿Qué le haces a mi pobre gato?- Hipo le dijo al escuchar ese gruñido inusual en su pequeño amigo

-Nada, nada, creo que no le gusta que mire a su dueño- dejo al pequeño gato en el piso

-entonces deja de ver- hipo dio la espalda para cambiarse de playera

-si tu lo ordenas- Jack se coloco tras el pequeño y aprovechando el cambio de playera le dio un beso en el cuello

-Jack, no, aun es temprano-

-¿eso quiere decir que hoy me dejaras?- se ilusiono por un momento

-claro que no, déjame terminar las…- un beso en los labios, rápido y profundo que dejo a hipo sin aliento

-bien ¿Qué decías?- un golpe, ahora Jack estaba en la cama pero había esquivado ese golpe

-muy temprano para golpearte- hipo estaba rojo, y se puso mas rojo al ver como la playera de jack dejaba ver el bóxer del mayor y los abdominales del mismo

-uff lo esquive, enserio que deberías meterte a un equipo de lucha- Jack miraba al techo y sintió como el gato se subió sobre el cómo intentando retenerlo

-creo, pero sabes que no soy violento- hipo se ponía cada vez mas rojo al ver como el gato sin querer dejo mas al descubierto el abdomen de Jack

-jaja, ¿tu?, ere demasiado violento- levanto al gato y con el parte de su camisa que estaba enredada en las garras de Chimuelo

-n…no es cierto, tu me provocas- Hipo se sentía caliente en la zona baja, no era bueno, su voluntad estaba yéndose

-vamos sabes que …. Haa estúpido gato- Jack se quejo cuando sintió las garras en la piel de su abdomen y trozo

-tú lo provocaste- hipo defendía a su mejor amigo gatuno

-claro que no- Jack se quito la camisa para no mancharla y el gatito se puso con Hipo

-vamos Jack deja me ver- se acerco a su amigo con algo de excitación (ya tenía una erección el peque)

Jack sentía las manos del menor sobre sus pectorales y se sentía algo excitado por el pequeño masaje, después sentía las manos bajar a sus abdominales y acariciarlos, no resistió y puso sus manos en la cabeza de hipo para darle un beso.

-hipo aun de 11 años y Jack de 12-

-Hipo ya deja todo eso- Jack estaba algo desesperado por atención

-no puedo, ya viene la mejor parte- hipo no le hacía caso

-Vamos hipo solo déjalo ya- jack estaba muy agitado

Los padres de hipo escuchaban tras la puerta.

-¿no creerás que?- estoico estaba preocupado a esa edad solo se piensa en algo y por dios que no era muy santo

-no creo, jack no sería capaz o ¿si?- miro a su esposo que le hiso la señal de callar para escuchar no querían sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Los pequeños estaban respirando muy agitadamente, sus rostros estaban rojos, sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Hipo hazlo rápido- pido jack en un ¿gemido?

-ya voy, no me apures, es mi primera vez- otro gemido

Detrás de la puerta

-Estoico calma, aun nada es seguro y si es lo que creemos con mayor razón no debemos interrumpir- la "frágil" val lo detenía con una mordaza en la boca

-está bien, me calmo – se libero de la mordaza para decir eso- al menos hipo lleva las riendas

De nuevo en el cuarto, ambos pequeños se miraban a los ojos, estaban jadeando, muy nerviosos, sus ojos mostraban algo de ternura y un toque de inocencia.

-AAHHH- se escucho el grito de Jack

-Ya esta, ahora solo cálmate y no grites, pueden escucharte mis padres- hipo estaba rojo y suspiro en un gemido pequeño y ahogado

-pero decías que no dolería- jack se quejaba por el trato brusco

-yo decía que el libro marcaba que no dolía- remarco Hipo

Tras la puerta Val estaba roja y Estoico estaba entre orgulloso de su pequeño hijo y a punto de matarse.

-¿Qué clase de libros tiene nuestro hijo?- pregunto estoico cayendo en cuenta de lo que su pequeño había dicho

-ni idea- val le secundo

-a lo mejor Jack le regalo alguno- Dijo Don. Norte tras ellos y viendo como se ponían pálidos

-¿co.. como es qué ?- val estaba pálida y roja

-dejaron la puerta abierta, pero eso no importa hay que averiguar que hacen o no podremos hablar con ellos- marco don norte

Mientras tanto Jack seguía gimiendo y diciendo que dolia, que lo hiciera mas rápido, sin duda los presentes tras la puerta del cuarto estaban muy rojos, mas don norte al imaginar que su pequeño nieto seria la mujer y no como el esperaba.

-Jack ya cállate, ¿si lo chupo dejaras de gritar?- hipo cuestiono en tono autoritario

-si… pero apúrate, duele- Jack estaba diciendo eso entre lagrimas

-vale, solo aguarda, una mas y ya podre chupártelo- Hipo se puso rojo al darse cuenta de las palabras

-AHHH Hipo eres muy brusco- el mayor estaba llorando mas

-Bueno es hora de chupártelo- Hipo se arrodillo y antes poder hacer algo

-NI TE ATREVAS A CHUPAR ESE….¿DEDO?- estoico había entrado algo rojo y furioso

-papá, se lo prometí a Jack- dijo el pequeño rojo

Después de un rato los pequeños explicaron que Jack se había astillado un dedo (5 en uno), al tocar una parte del árbol que no tenia corteza, e hipo lo estaba curando sacando todas las astillas, por eso el llanto de jack que no aguantaba las astillas o agujas, ambos gemían porque Jack luchaba antes de dejarse sacar una, los mayores suspiraron aliviados, solo eran cosas suyas, así que se retiraron el cuarto.

-Hipo lo prometiste- decía Jack con su dedo sangrando

-está bien- hipo limpio parte de la sangre pero seguía saliendo mas

-apúrate, duele mucho-extendió el dedo de nuevo que sangro un poco

Hipo tomo la mano de Jack, acercó su lengua a la sangre del peliblanco, lamio un poco, se sentía caliente y metálico, le gustaba, metió el dedo en su boca y paso su lengua por la herida que aun sangraba.

-aahg- jack se había excitado, sin duda haberse hecho eso y fingir dolor había funcionado

-jack deja eso o me detengo- amenazo hipo

-está bien- bajo un poco la vista y cubrió su pequeña pero visible erección

Hipo succiono de nuevo, le gustaba ese sabor, el sabor de Jack, siguió un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que su parte baja estaba algo dura, eso lo asusto y se despidió del mayor que se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, claro que también con un golpe cuando le robo un beso y el pequeño visualizo el bulto en los pantalones.

-presente-

Jack vio como Hipo se aserco a besarlo, era suave y delicioso, de repente Hipo perdió el equilibrio dado que el gato paso por sus pies y para no pisarlo hiso un pequeño baile que termino con su cuerpo sobre el de Jack, había quedado junto al rasguño, lo acaricio un poco.

-¿te duele?- toco superficialmente

-un poco- jack se sentía muy caliente ahora

-se que hacer- hipo miro la herida que seguía sangrando

-¿Qué?- jack estaba listo para un buen sexo

Hipo lamio la herida en los pectorales, la dejo limpia y con eso Jack se sentía ene l paraíso, después bajo hasta los abdominales donde lamio la otra herida y se detuvo al ver la erección de Jack, bajo el cierre del pantalón y al ver la erección no pudo más y beso ese miembro.

-aggh hipo- Jack no esperaba eso, si quería sexo peor nunca espero que hipo tomara la iniciativa

Hipo seguía en su trabajo, en un momento el menor saco su miembro y lo masturbo mientras le daba placer a su amigo con los labios, pasaron unos 30 minutos hasta que Jack tuvo espasmos.

-me vengo, Hipo ya me vengo- Hipo no se aparto y trago todo, le gustaba ese sabor, le gustaba mucho el sabor de Jack eso hiso que el pequeño también se corriera

-bueno creo que se nos hace tarde- no miro al mayor se sentía avergonzado por lo que paso

-ss.. si, creo- Jack estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, realmente quería mas pero que hipo lo hiciera de esa forma lo había dejado seco

Hipo se vistió y se marcharon a la escuela juntos, como todos los días, Jack noto que Hipo estaba pensativo quizás había sido mucho para el pequeño, pero se calmo cuando hipo lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso.

Entraron a la escuela y se separaron para ir a su casillero, Jack estaba de muy buen humor, Hipo se fue pensando en lo que había hecho, sin duda no era él, al sentir la sangre de Jack y el sudor no pudo pensar en querer besar mas esa piel y sentir algo mas cálido en su boca, se sonrojo al recordar todo, se maldijo por pensar así, el no podría darle a su amado una familia de ensueño, pero sus pensamientos se cortaron al ver una carta.

Decía:

Hipo, se quién eres, quizás tu no me conozcas, soy Jime, y aunque sé que está mal hacer esto, tú me gustas mucho, no dejo de pensar en ti, en tus ojos verdes que hacen morir de envidia a las esmeraldas más hermosas, en tu boca rosa y perfecta que solo debería ser tocada por pétalos de rosa, en esas pecas traviesas que tienes en tu rostro y que me piden que las cuente una a una hasta que te deje de amar, sé que es raro pero me enamore de ti a primera vista, solo quiero que sepas mis sentimientos, soy amigo de Jack pero aun así no dejare de luchar por tu amor.


End file.
